Biohazard
Details Walkthrough * To begin, go to western East Ardougne and talk to Elena in the house just east of the house where the Plague City quest begins. Completion of Plague City is required. * She will tell the player about how she was able to collect some good samples of the plague, but unfortunately the Mourners took all of her equipment. She now needs someone to sneak back in to try to find it. * She suggests that the player should go talk to Jerico, since the tunnel used to get in before has been sealed off. 'Getting Back to the Plague City' * Jerico lives in a house just south of the northern bank in Ardougne and just north of the church. He tells the player that he has arranged for Omart to help create a rope ladder to get over the wall. He will tell the player to go find Omart. * Search the cupboard nearby to find some Bird feed and grab some Messenger pigeons from the back yard before you go. * Omart is found west of Ceril Carnillean's house in East Ardougne, just south of the castle. He is located outside of the south-east corner of West Ardougne's walls. ** He will tell you to talk to Jerico. (You only need to do this if you didn't pick up a cage and feed the first time you spoke with him, regardless of what Omart says) * Now head to the Watch tower, north of the gate used to travel between east and west Ardougne. * Use the Bird feed on the Watch tower. * Next, open the pigeon cage to release the pigeons. They'll immediately fly into the tower to eat the feed. This will distract the guards. * Go south to Omart and talk to him. He'll help the player get over the wall. 'In the Plague City Again' * After going over the wall, head to the exterior of Martha Rehnison's house to the north west (white and brown siding) which was seen in in Plague City. It is located to the north of the dungeon in the middle of West Ardougne. * Pick up the Rotten apples on the east side of the house. The left click option for the Rotten Apples is to eat them, so Right-click to use the rotten apple on the Cooking pot east of the rotten apple spawn. ** Accidentally eating the rotten apple does not cause damage. * Walk around to the front of the building with the cooking pot in the yard, and attempt to go inside. * The player will not be allowed in because several mourners are ill with food poisoning, and they are waiting for a doctor. * Head to Nurse Sarah, who is in the building southwest of the church. Search the cupboard in her house to obtain a Doctors gown. * Equip the gown and go back to the house with the Cooking pot. The medical professional attire will allow the player to enter freely. ** The gown must be equipped each time the player needs to enter the headquarters. * Go upstairs and either talk to the level 22 Mourner or simply attack him. ** Talking to him will result in him finding out you are not a doctor and he will fight you. * Kill him and a bronze key will automatically be placed in the player's inventory. * Use the key on the gate to get inside the room. Search the crates to find Elena's distillator. * Exit the Mourner Headquarters. * Head back to where Omart helped you climb the wall at the south-east corner of West Ardougne and speak to Kilron. He will help the player get back over into East Ardougne. * Go to Elena and give her the distillator. Transporting the Plague Samples * Elena will extract a sample of the plague, but the results of her test are strange. * In order to get further results, she needs some help from her mentor, Guidor. Elena will give the player a plague sample along with three reagent vials: liquid honey, sulphuric broline, and ethenea. * Make sure these are in your inventory and read the next section carefully WARNING: The plague sample is extremely fragile! Read this before proceeding! * The sample and vials cannot break while stored in the bank. If you wish to use teleports to save time, bank the items first and retrieve them after you have teleported. * If the items break, they can be replaced by talking to Elena again. It might be wise to use the Drop trick to get a second set from Elena and bank it. This prevents the need for a trip back to Ardougne in case of an accident. Doing any of the following while it is in your inventory will cause it to break: * Combat, whether initiated by NPC or by Player, appears to have no chance of breaking anything * All Teleport spells *Some Spirit Tree teleports, but not all of them **You may not teleport from the Gnome Stronghold to Tree Gnome Village or to the Varrock tree **You may not teleport from Tree Gnome Village to the Gnome Stronghold or to the Varrock tree *Selecting any option on the Charged Dragonstone Amulet except "Nowhere" The following will not cause the plague sample to break: *Failing Agility shortcuts *Some Spirit Tree teleports, but not all of them **You may teleport from the Gnome Stronghold to the Khazard Battlefield Tree **You may teleport from Tree Gnome Village to the Khazard Battlefield Tree **You may teleport from the Varrock Tree to Tree Gnome Village (only destination) **You may teleport from the Khazard Battlefield Tree to Tree Gnome Village (only destination) * Traveling via ship * The teleport lever to the wilderness * The Shilo Village cart ride * Using Wizard Cromperty's teleport block * Gnome gliders (probably need more testing to confirm, but at least from Gnome Stronghold to Karamja doesn't break it) * Death from duelling or otherwise ** If you die outside a duel, you will always drop the Liquid honey, but it doesn't break, it simply drops to the ground. Analzyzing the samples * Take the sample and vials to the Chemist in the western-most building in Rimmington and talk to him ** Do not choose the dialogue options that mention the plague sample, otherwise he will take it from you and you will have to get another. ** Note: he will be "busy at the moment", unless you have the items in your inventory. * Select the second option that says "It's OK I'm Elena's friend." * Then the second option "Who knows... I just need some touch paper for a guy called Guidor". ** Do not choose the dialogue options that mention the plague sample, otherwise he will take it from you and you will have to get another. * Once the conversation is finished, you will receive some touch paper. * Note: If you can cast Telekinetic grab and want to save some time, bank your items and teleport to Varrock, and skip ahead to the "A Gated Community" section below The Chemist will suggest giving a vial to each of his three helpers: Chancy, DeVinci, and Hops. They are located right outside the Chemist's house. They are unreliable, so you must choose carefully who to give each vial to. *Give Chancy the liquid honey. It is worthless, so he can't sell it on the black market. *Give DeVinci the ethenea. It is colourless, so he can't paint with it. *Give Hops the sulphuric broline. It is poisonous and has a foul smell, so he won't drink it. * After giving the vials to them, Remember to Bank the plague sample if you are going to teleport and then head to Varrock. 'A Gated Community' * Once you are in Varrock, acquire a priest robe and priest gown. * Both of these can be bought from Thessalia's Fine Clothes located on the west side of Varrock square for 10 coins. * Keep them with you until the end of the quest to avoid having to start again. * I'''f you have level 33 Magic, you can drop the three vials '''by the fence near the tea stall, go through the gate and then cast Telekinetic Grab on the vials. Dropping them infront of the gate will not work. * With the plague sample and touch paper in your inventory, go to the south-east part of Varrock where there is a guard standing in front of a gate near a tea stall. Attempt to open the gate and he will search you, but he will ignore the plague sample and will allow you to pass. * Now, head to the Dancing Donkey Inn, Your inventory must have space for the three vials, 'and talk to the Chemist's assistants to get the vials back. Having a full inventory will require you to obtain a new set from Elena. 'Uncovering the Truth * Equip the priest robe and priest gown. * Head to Guidor's house in the south-east corner of the gated area. * Go inside and try to open the door to Guidor's room, Guidor's wife will stop you but she will think you are a priest and allow you in. * Talk to Guidor tell him you are seeking to stop the plague, and then that you were sent by Elena ** The player will give him the vials, sample and touch paper. * After analysing the sample, he will come to a surprising conclusion: the sample is harmless. * He will say that somebody has been lying to you. * Return to Elena in Ardougne and talk to her. She will tell the player to talk with King Lathas. He is located in Ardougne Castle, just south of Elena's house. * Talk to the King. * Select the first dialogue option * Quest complete! Rewards *3 Quest points *King lathas Amulet *Use of the Combat Training Camp *Ability to travel freely through the Ardounge wall gateway *Thieving experience: Level * 50 + 500 *If you are 100% fatigue, you will not gain any reward experience. :*You will be given a massive fatigue drop. Mine was 54.4% fatigue added with 2550 XP at lvl 41 thieving. Trivia * Player do not need to use the Rope ladder to access West Ardougne during the quest. Players may still freely use the entrance that was used during the Plague City quest. ** After completing this quest, you no longer need to wear the Gasmask to get through the pipe into West Ardougne. * When players try and enter the locked northeastern most building during the quest players receive the messages: "the door is locked inside you can hear the mourners eating you need to distract them from their stew" * The level 22 Mourner will only give XP when players kill him with a Bronze key in their inventory. * Only the Liquid Honey prevents the player from walking through the gate with all 3 vials. If you have 2 copies of Ethenea and Sulphuric Broline, the guard will only take one copy and let you through the gate. * If you give Hops Ethenea, he will give you back Sulphuric Broline. Quest Series Next Quest: Underground Pass Category:Underground Pass Category:Trivia